When You Wish Upon A Star (Gardevoir TFTG)
by GremlinboyFH
Summary: Who knew that wishing upon stars would make your wishes become true?


Everyone knew I was a Pokémon freak, which was completely unlike any of my high school friends. They teased me, calling me a child. They even called me a furry when I mentioned my favorites were Lucario, Lopunny, and Delphox. God, those people were retards. I brushed them aside, though. You can't block me from doing what I want to do, can't ya?

Being 15 and liking Pokémon was the least of my concern. It was just life in general. I wished for life as a Pokemon, but I knew it wouldn't happen… or would it?

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

God, I hated that alarm clock. I shot up out of bed, due to the sound, and smacked the button that shut it off. I hazily walked downstairs to get ready. As I walked down the hall, I drunkenly said, "Good morning," to my parents and siblings. I trudged down the stairs and got breakfast. After I ate, finished doing everything necessary, even stuff that wasn't needed, and saying goodbye, I headed out for the long walk to school.

After the first half of the day, lunch came. I was in a happy mood because no one had tormented me yet. I practically smiled throughout the wait to get my food. After I had already started eating, one of my only friends, Kyle, walked over to me.

Kyle was pretty much my only true friend. He shared the same interests as me, was in every class I was in, and was just overall a good friend. He didn't mind that I liked Pokémon; he confessed to me that he did as well.

"Hey, Kyle," I said to him as he sat down.

"Hey," he said. He sounded very excited about something. "Did you head that there's a meteor shower tonight?"

It then clicked into my head. "Yeah I did. Rumor has it that it's supposed to be magical at one point. You _have_ to make a wish."

"I heard about that as well. I'll be out there for the meteors, nothing else."

"They're also afraid it might cause random things to happen to people."

Kyle suddenly lost excitement. "Okay, I'm staying inside."

"Oh, quit being a baby, that's bullcrap."

"I'm staying inside, just to make sure."

I sigh, then say, "Fair enough…"

School went by fairly quickly. Classes were easy for the most part, not a lot of homework, and even the entire day after went well. Soon, it was time for the meteor shower. I walked outside, feeling confident that nothing would happen to me. As I looked around, I saw no one outside at all. No cars, no people, not even any dogs or cats. I simply thought everyone thought it was true and stayed inside. I saw one meteor shoot across the night sky and a little bit later, dozens upon dozens were flying gracefully across the sky. I thought it was unreal! Soon, I thought I should make up a wish, just for fun. I smirked and playfully made a wish.

"I wish I was a Pokémon."

I snickered and went inside. "There's no way that's going to be fulfilled." I walked upstairs and went to bed, falling asleep a few minutes later. Little did I know… my arms were becoming green.

In the middle of my slumber, I appeared in a forest sort of setting. My mind was flooded with different things. I looked down and I saw that I was a complete Gardevoir, one of my favorites. I think, _How clever,_ thinking that my wish was just causing me to have this dream because of the thought. I saw my Gallade mate, Daniel, and my Kirlia daughter, Katie. How I knew that, I don't know. They were talking to each other, although I didn't know what. They then looked at me and smirked. Their eyes turned from a light crimson hue to a dark red and the dream setting when dead white. They grew in size and they lunged at me…

I woke up hyperventilating. I was still tired, so I didn't notice my now-feminine voice. I thought to myself, _It's just a nightmare, it's just a nightmare… nothing to worry about._ I stood up, feeling a loss of balance. I looked below me and I saw a Gardevoir body. _It's just my mind playing tricks on me from the nightmare…_ I walked downstairs and I actually felt the Gardevoir dress brushing against the stairs. I immediately walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I gasped immediately.

I was a Gardevoir. I had the face of one, with that pure white skin and that green flap of… whatever that was over my face. I was staring right into… beautiful crimson eyes. I looked down and I looked at my torso. My eyes widened as I saw what else was there. I had the white and green dress and the red… thing sticking out of my chest, but right on each side of them was an abnormal lump… I instantly knew what they were. I was female. I continued looking down and I saw my hands. They weren't Gardevoir hands, they were human hands. I then saw my legs… or at least, my feet. They were green, as expected from a Gardevoir. I instantly freaked out. I whimpered, hearing my new soft, sweet voice for the first time.

"Oh, what am I going to do?!" I yelled a bit too loud. I instantly panicked. I heard thumping down the stairs. "Oh… oh no…"

My mother said, "Hey, who's in here?" She opened the door and seed me quivering, about to cry.

"M-mom… i-it's me," I whimpered with a slight stutter. She instantly recognized the voice, I don't know how.

"What happened to my son… Noah, come with me, please." A tear escaped my glistening red eye as I followed my mother.

"I'm sorry I wished on that star…"


End file.
